Mario Bros X
by Rocket67
Summary: The chronicles of the Mario Brothers and crew as fifteen year old teenagers. There's a few videogame tieins here and there. Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 4 is here!
1. Chapter 1

Mario Bros. X

I thought of a spin-off. Mario brothers and co. as teenagers. Expect a few video game tie-ins like M & L Superstar Saga and Super Mario Galaxy.

Inside the mushroom kingdom, two young plumbers, around fifteen years of age were working hard on the plumbing. One was wearing red and blue overalls with a red cap, an M emblazed on the front other one was taller and a bit more slender, but wore green and blue, and his green cap had an L emblazed upon it. The adolescent Mario brothers were adding the finishing touches on the clogged toilet of the dungeon. Mario took off his cap and wiped the sweat off his face, "Alright Luigi, let 'er rip." Luigi trembled with fear and pressed the trigger. The toilet flushed silently. Luigi frowned, poked his head into the toilet to make sure it wasn't flooding. He cheered, "Yes, we did it! We rule the courts! Another toilet unclogged thanks to…" The toilet exploded, leaving the two drenched in dirty water. Luigi was still standing in his heroic pose, an eyebrow cocked. Mario stood there, blinking. Toadsworth came to the door of the cellar. He looked much younger, but signs of white hair showed. "Is everything okay down there," he asked, "It sounded as though a bomb was set in here!" "Um…we're fine Toadsworth sir," Mario muttered, "Just a wee problem with your plumbing…" Toadsworth gagged in disgust, "Good heavens, what is that awful stench?" "Don't ask…" Luigi replied. A while later (After a good wash) Mario and Luigi were walking through the busy streets of the Mushroom kingdom. Mario now wore a red tee shirt and blue jeans; his red cap was still in place. Luigi basically donned the same attire: A green t-shirt and blue jean combo, with a matching cap with an L emblazed on it. "After all that hard work, the toilet exploded," Luigi groaned, "That took hours to fix. And was mama ever mad to find out how smelly we were!" The two chuckled. Mario then turned to Luigi, "Well we are plumbers in training. Papa just started training us!"

"True painfully true…"

"Practice makes perfect, that's dad's favorite saying."

The two re-entered the castle. There they met face to face with a giant turtle with spikes on its shell. The giant turtle flinched, "Gah Mario brothers…I was uh…just…looking around the place and um…" "Bowser," Luigi started, "What're you doing here?" Bowser started sweating, "Well…you know…I was…seeing if this place was open for rent and…" Mario pointed at the brown burlap sack the koopa king was holding. "What's in the bag?" He asked. Bowser was now drenched in sweat, "It's um…goodies…for all the good boys and girls!" The two brothers shook their heads, they grabbed the sack and opened it. A teenage girl with long yellow hair tied in a ponytail fell out. She wore a pink skirt and matching top. "You jerk!" She growled, sticking out her tongue. "Geez Bowser," Luigi said, "As if kidnapping Peach wasn't bad enough, you take the direct approach. You should know that never works!" Bowser sniffed, "You think I'd come unprepared? Behold!" An army of koopas and goombas exploded through the door, chanting, "All hail King Bowser!" The Koopa king laughed triumphantly. "You've been doing this nonsense since we were three years old," Luigi moaned, "Just give up." "I'm not giving up 'till Peach there marries me!" The princess shuddered, "Ew, as if I'd marry a disgusting turtle like you!"

"Lah, lah, lah, lah, lah! I'm not listening!"

"All you ever do is turning people into stone!"

"What about that one time I turned them into spinach?"

"…That was worse; the smell from them covered the entire kingdom!"

"Well, there was that time I turned them into coffee, donuts, koopas, pizza, goombas, coins, mushrooms, fire flowers…"

"All of them ended in disaster!"

Bowser roared with frustration, "Forget this nonsense, I'm gonna marry you, and there's no way out of it!" He then signaled for his army to attack. Mario and Luigi got into fighting stances. The duo hopped on a koopa, which caused it to retreat into its shell. Mario then picked it up and tossed it like a Frisbee. The shell hit an entire row of goombas. Luigi was currently fending off the other enemies with his hammer. One of the goombas bit him on his butt. Luigi howled and ran in circles. "Luigi hold still," Mario said, "I'll get it off." Mario took out a fire flower and his attire changed. Now his cap and shirt was white while his jeans were red. It's Fire Mario! He formed a ball of fire in one hand and chucked towards the goomba, still clinging to Luigi's behind. With a giant burst of flame, the gomba slid off Mario's younger bro. Luigi stared at the singed spot where his mushroom boxers showed. "Thanks…I think…" Luigi murmured. Mario scratched the back of his head, "Sorry…" The two continued to fight off the army until Bowser was left. Mario and Luigi stood triumphantly on the army like a stool. "And then there was one!" Mario said cheerfully, forming another fireball. Bowser growled. Suddenly a giant ship swooped down towards the roof. A koopa wearing a blue rope and glasses was poking his head at the edge. He tossed a rope down for the king to take hold. "Bowser my lord," Kamek shouted, "We must retreat! We'll attempt to kidnap the princess again another day!" Bowser frowned, "Y'mean like tomorrow?"

"Exactly!"

Bowser chuckled, "See you suckers again some other time!" With that, the mighty king of the koopas grabbed the rope and flew off towards his own kingdom. Mario and Luigi stared at the ship until it went over the horizon. The two sighed with relief. Mario suddenly felt arms wrap around him before realizing Peach was hugging him. "Thank you Mario," She cried, "And thank you too Luigi!" She kissed them both gently on the cheek, causing the two to blush. "Well, everyone knows Bowser arrives to kidnap you five days of the week at approximately 3:32 p.m. daily." Luigi said as a matter-of-factly. The three doubled over in laughter. A few hours later, Mario and Luigi were getting set for bed. Mario wore his red nightcap, Luigi his green nightcap. "Hey Mario," Luigi whispered. Mario turned to him, "Yeah what's wrong?" Luigi frowned, scratching his head, "I was just thinking…all those times we saved Princess Peach, but you end up getting all the credit, and I'm treated like second banana!" Mario put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Hey now, y'know full well I don't treat you like second banana. You've gotten me out of more fixes than I can count."

"Yeah but…"

"Hey don't worry about it."

"But that was kind of embarrassing earlier today at the castle…"

"I said not to worry!"

"…Do you like Peach?"

"Well of course I do."

"I mean…like like Peach…love?"

"…That's a good question," Mario replied. He shrugged, "Well don't worry, you'll find love soon enough!" With that, Mario yawned and pulled the covers over his head. "G'night Luigi." Luigi frowned, still a little skeptical about his older brother's reassuring words, "Good night Mario…" He turned the lights off and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Daisy

The next day, Mario had to go with Peach to a special meeting of the Beanbean Kingdom. Therefore, that left Luigi by himself. He wasn't even invited to come. "_Don't worry Luigi_," Mario had said before he left, "_I'll be fine by myself. You take a nice break okay_?" Luigi shook his head, well he sure felt like a second banana today. Mario had everything a young man could want: a girlfriend, attention, and good looks. All the citizens know all about him, but Luigi was a different story. 'Hello green pants.' One would say, or, 'Mr.Greenie! Good to see you." It made Luigi sick to his stomach. The only people who remembered his name were his older brother, Peach, Toad and Toadsworth. Even Wario and Waluigi remembered his name well. He sighed again and was ready to walk home when someone in a navy blue hooded robe dashed past him. "Please stop!" A young voice shouted from the crowds. A girl who looked like a female version of Toad ran from out of the buzzing life of the Kingdom. "You're Luigi are you not?" She asked. Luigi flinched in shock; this was probably the first person other than his friends and family who knew his name. "Uh, yes that's me alright," Luigi replied a bit startled, "What's the matter?" "The heir to the throne of Sarasland," She replied nervously, "I was supposed to be watching her and…oh…she got away. Could you go fetch her?" Luigi didn't know what to say. He had to snatch the heir to Sarasland, and it was a girl. He dashed off after the princess. Luigi figured the best way to find her was if he ran along the roofs of the houses. He did a back flip jump onto the roof of one of those houses. Sure enough, he saw that cloaked princess approaching on the other side of the house. Luigi smiled, now was his chance. He was ready to leap on top of her, but his foot slipped. He tumbled down the roof, and with some dumb luck, landed on top of the princess.

He got up, aching all over. Luigi took the cloak from off her face and his face nearly went red. The princess had a face as pretty as Peach's. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and her blue eyes stared at his in shock. "Would you…" She murmured calmly. "Yes?" Luigi's said dizzily. The princess gave Luigi an uppercut to the jaw. "Get _off_ of me?" She finished loudly. Everyone turned to see what the ruckus was all about. Luigi got up rubbing his aching jaw. "You practically weigh a ton!" The princess hissed. "I do not," Luigi growled, "I was just doing what your escort told me to do!" At this, the princess' rage melted away, "Y'mean Toadette? I got her worried?" She got up and dusted herself off, "Well no point lying here like a rock…" She was walking off when Luigi stopped her. "Wait," He called, "What's your name?" "Daisy." She called back.

"What're you here for anyway?"

"Official business, I have to see Peach."

"Why'd you run away then?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, really?"

Luigi hauled Daisy up onto his shoulder and started to walk back to where he last saw Toadette. "Let go of me," Daisy shrieked, "You pervert I'll have a restraining order put on you! I'll…" "Pervert?" Luigi hollered, his face going beet red, "I am no pervert! I'm clean. I've never looked into the girls' dressing room before!" Everyone was scratching their heads, staring at the two bickering figures. After about twenty minutes of pure fighting, the two finally made it back to Toadette, whose face lit up with joy to see that her princess was okay. "Princess Daisy!" Toadette said cheerfully. Daisy sniffed, "I told you not to call me a princess. Just call me Daisy." Toadette frowned, "Sorry, I was just worried you got hurt or something and I…" She turned to Luigi who by now was getting ready to walk off. "Wait Luigi sir!" Toadette called after him. Luigi turned around, "What is it Toadette?"

"Daisy has something for you…"

"Oh?"

Daisy sniffed again. "I just wanted to say…" She kicked Luigi in the place no man would like to be kicked, and ran off. "Thanks for nothing you perv!" Luigi keeled over in pain, "I'm not a _PERVERT_!"

Luigi lay on the ground. He was beat up by a girl, how embarrassing. At least _they_ weren't around to…"Hey look my old chum," A familiar voice sneered, "Our little green friend here got beat up by a girrrrlllll!" "I did not!" Luigi screamed. He got up to meet with the fat person wearing a yellow sweatshirt and purple sweatpants. A blue W emblazed on his yellow cap. "We saw the whole thing," A skinny person wearing a violet shirt and purple pants, an upside down L emblazed on his purple cap. "You got beat up by a girl. There's no denying it! Isn't that right Wario?" Luigi's fists clenched. His face went red with embarrassment and he slumped. "At least you're not afraid to admit!" Wario laughed. "Indeed, we'll still consider you a man though." Waluigi sneered. The two high-fived each other and walked off laughing. Luigi sighed in exhaustion, "What a day…" Later that day Mario and Peach came back from the meeting. "What's wrong with you Luigi," Mario asked, "You look as though you got beat up." Luigi groaned, "It's a looooong story…But why've you come back so soon? I thought you had a special meeting that would last all night!"

"We thought so too, but Princess Daisy went missing and…"

"Princess Daisy?"

"You saw her?"

"Earlier today I did!"

"Why didn't you contact anyone?"

"…She kicked me in the shins…"

Mario shook his head, "Mama mia…" He then frowned, "Do you at least know where she went? Her parents are worried sick about her!" Luigi scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I think she ran off somewhere towards the East…" "That's where the Mushroom Kingdom café is." Peach said. The two brothers nodded. "Alright, I'm going to get her," Luigi muttered, "Besides I have a few things I want to say to her…" "I'll come too." Mario insisted. "Me too!" Peach replied. "Mario, you got to keep a careful eye on Peach, in case Bowser comes back," Luigi replied simply, "And Peach, y'know how Toadsworth doesn't want you out there at night. He is afraid of those rapists after all…" Mario and Peach nodded in agreement. Luigi ran out the door without another word. Luigi took out a feather and a yellow cape appeared around his neck. He leaped high in the air and flew like a bird. He looked down and spotted the Mushroom Kingdom café. He came in for a landing and made a perfect landing on the ground next to the entrance. A short boy with a mushroom cap was standing there. He wore a light blue shirt and short white pants. "Toad," Luigi muttered, "What're you doing here?" "I was simply about to enter the café," Toad replied, "When I saw the prettiest girl I ever saw inside. She had a pink mushroom cap. There was also someone else with her, a brown haired girl, around your age Luigi." He started to blush, "I'm not really sure what to say to her…" Luigi could not help but smile. Toad could never tell a lie, no matter how hard he tried. Luigi left Toad standing outside the entrance and entered the restaurant. It looked like an ordinary restaurant but it served some awkward delicacies. There was the mushroom burger, the jalapeno hot dog, salad with cinnamon topping and even garlic fingers…and by garlic fingers, I mean diced up garlic meant to look like French fries, and Wario's favorite treat. However, it also had the usual line-up of hamburgers, French fries and milkshakes. Besides, if you gave those odd treats a chance, they will actually taste all right.

Luigi spotted Daisy sipping a milkshake with Toadette. Daisy's escort spotted him, "Oh Luigi sir, what ever brings you here?" Daisy looked up and smirked. Luigi sniffed, "Oh nothing in particular, just got a report from my brother Mario saying that the princess of Sarasland disappeared a few hours ago!" Daisy nearly choked on her burger, "How'd he…?" "The report came in while he was heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom," Luigi continued, "Your parents are worried sick."

"Like they care about me!"

"Why'd you run away?"

"…Because."

"…Well?"

"Because I was sick of it," Daisy finished, "Sick of all this royal life!" "But…why?" Luigi asked quietly. "I was raised as a princess all my life," Daisy replied coldly, "I was home-schooled by the best teachers in the kingdom. I never even got the chance to make friends like the other kids. The only friend I had was Toadette. She's my escort, but she's a good pal." Toadette smiled warmly to the comment. "My parents are no better," She continued, "They just want me to become the heir to the throne. I'm always locked inside the castle, and the only times I got to play outside was to take place in the castle courtyard. You don't know how long it's been since I sank my teeth into a hamburger. Mom calls them fattening, but do I look like I care?" Luigi was at a loss of words. "So one day I had enough," Daisy muttered, "Late at night, I ran away along with Toadette. I wanted to get away from that so-called 'royal life'." Luigi sniffed, "Well living the life of a middle-class person is no better. My big brother Mario and I have to unclog toilets to get a decent amount of cash." He shuddered as he remembered unclogging the dreaded prison toilets. _Those_ were a nightmare. Daisy chuckled, "You should see the prison toilets at our castle. They make the Mushroom Kingdom's look like a spa." The three burst into laughter. Soon Luigi decided to sit back and order some food. He bought the princess and her friend two hamburgers a jalapeno hot dog and three milkshakes, his treat. The two talked about their daily lives and when Luigi bit into his jalapeno hot dog, flames burst from his mouth like a geyser. Daisy and Toadette giggled as Luigi gulped down his milkshake to cool himself down. Soon the two were back to discussing how well their schools were, and Daisy even commented on how well Luigi was doing in Science. Daisy revealed that she was actually quite timid around new people but acted tough to cover it up. Luigi smiled and even chuckled a little here and there when she told him about some of her adventures through the castle.

Soon, the three of them were finished eating and talking. "Well, I guess I better take you back now…" Luigi muttered. "Yeah…I guess you should." Daisy replied quietly. Sarasland was not too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, at least a two-hour long trek. The two eventually reached the massive gates of the castle. "So this is where you live huh?" Luigi asked. Daisy nodded. Luigi knocked on the door, and the massive doors swung open. A gruff old man much taller than Luigi was standing at the door with a plump old woman. "Well there you are," the gruff old man said roughly, "Were you having a romantic time with this boy here?" "No father…" Daisy muttered. "I hope not," The plump lady said, "You ought to know better than to date those greasy boys." "I know mother…" Daisy muttered quietly. Luigi sniffed, he was not greasy and he wasn't interested in all that dirty stuff those other boys did. Mario wasn't either. "Toadette, I ought to have you replaced," Daisy's father hissed, "You were supposed to keep her in the castle not run with her!" Toadette swallowed, "Yes my lord, my mistake…" Luigi couldn't help but glare at these two figures. No wonder Daisy wanted to run away. Her parents were a nightmare. "Your time in the courtyard has been cut to only 15 minutes." Daisy's mother hissed. "But mother, I…"

"No buts!"

"…"

"I expect to see an apology note in my room by tomorrow morning."

"…Yes mother…"

"And as for this boy…"

Luigi flinched, "Y-yes ma'am?" Daisy's mother looked him right in the eye. "You may as well leave now; we have this situation under control." Luigi turned to Daisy who was looking down at the ground. Toadette was close to tears. Luigi was about to wave goodbye to his two new friends, but the doors had already closed.


	3. Discoveries

Mario and Luigi were walking around town the next day. "So do you know what happened after the two closed the gates?" Mario asked. Luigi shook his head, "Not a clue." The two entered the bakery and found Wario and Waluigi. "Oh, and I'll take the muffins, and the cookies," Wario was saying like a kid sitting in Santa's lap, "And the donuts, make sure they're jelly-filled, and um…" He turned to the Mario brothers, who were staring at the fat teen as he was picking out food. "You really are fat aren't you?" Luigi murmured. "I'm not," Wario boomed, "I'm just a little big-boned, nothing much!" At this, he laughed to hide his face of embarrassment. Everyone knew that Wario was the strongest kid in the Mushroom Kingdom. No one messed with him. In fact, he is more of a bully than a brute. Waluigi is like his partner in crime. Wherever Wario goes, Waluigi is bound to follow. The two were like peanut butter and jelly. They were almost like brothers. "Hey Luigi," Waluigi called, "Come here would 'ya?" Luigi frowned. He walked up to the taller skinnier boy in purple. "So, uh, what do you think of that Daisy girl?" Waluigi asked. Luigi's face went red, "Oh, well I…"

"You like her don't you?"

"Well as a friend yes…"

"I mean, you love her?"

"Well I wouldn't say love but…"

"So you _do_ love her?"

"No!"

"No point hiding it anymore!"

"I'm not in love with Daisy!" Luigi shouted at his taller rival. "No, don't worry," Waluigi murmured calmly, "I won't tell a soul…" He stood in front of Luigi for three seconds before quietly singing, "Luigi and Daisy sitting in a tree…" "Oh, that's it!" Luigi growled. He chased Waluigi who was laughing like Daffy duck. Mario stared at Wario, who was wolfing down jelly donuts like a lunatic. Wario glared at him, "What? Act like you never saw a person eat before!"

Luigi was still chasing Waluigi. They were now dashing past the walls of the Sarasland castle. Waluigi heard the voices of two figures and stopped. Luigi was ready to pummel him when Waluigi stopped him. "Hey Luigi," He whispered, "Check it out…" Luigi peered through the crack in the wall. It was Daisy's mother and father. Luigi listened quietly. "Poor Daisy," Her mother said coldly, "If only she knew!" "Indeed Old chum," Daisy's father sneered, "Master's plan is coming together nicely…" The two took off their disguises and revealed themselves. Two Koopa Troopas, one with a yellow shell, another with a blue shell. "Yeah, we've been doing this for ten years now," Koopa blue, "It better be worth it." "Yeah, master says this part of his ultimate plan to become king of Sarasland," Koopa yellow shouted, "Snuff out Daisy and kingdom is his!" Luigi was tempted to stomp on those koopas. It was all part of their master's evil scheme. Luigi wondered what happened to Daisy's real parents. "Can you believe Daisy's parents are still alive after all this time?" Koopa blue whispered. "I know," Koopa yellow said disappointingly, "Living off of bread and water, yet can still muster up the strength to tell master that his plan will fail." Luigi needed to tell Daisy, fast. He dashed off; completely forgetting Waluigi was there too. "Hey where're you going," Waluigi whispered, "Wait for me!" The two ran towards the side of the castle. Luigi climbed up the vines along with Waluigi. Daisy was currently brushing her hair when the two-tumbled in. "Luigi," Daisy gasped, "What're you doing here? If mom and dad catch you they'll…" "They're not your parents," Luigi said, "They're Koopa Troopas who plan on snuffing you out of the picture so their master can take control of Sarasland!" Daisy frowned, "What're you talking about? Is this some sort of joke?" "No ma'am," Waluigi hissed, "They will kill you with a freaking knife in the night and then they'll bury you in the dirt!" "What," Daisy murmured, "I can't believe a word you're saying…Wait you're Waluigi aren't you?" Waluigi stiffened and then bowed like a gentleman. "Y-yes ma'am!" He stammered.

"Luigi told me all about you."

"Really like…?"

"Like how you act like a no good jerk and act insensitive towards others."

Waluigi turned to Luigi who by now was smiling nervously. "I'll deal with you later," Waluigi whispered furiously, "Anyway, Daisy you need to come with us before it's too late!" Luigi nodded in agreement. Daisy frowned, "But then what about my real…" "They're in a dungeon," Luigi answered quickly, "I don't know where, but they're in a dungeon. Now c'mon, there's no time to waste!" The three were ready to leave when Daisy's mother and father, a.k.a, the Koopa Troopas, burst through the door. "We heard everything," Koopa yellow sneered, "You're coming with us to master's place." "As for our young lady here," Koopa blue hissed, "She's coming with us!" Daisy was completely confused, "What's going on, I…"

"We'll explain everything in due time…"

"Where's Toadette?"

"Oh, your royal escort…has been taken care of."

"What do you…?"

"I turned her to stone my dear Daisy!"

Daisy's face burned with rage. Her best friend turned to stone. What a barbaric thing to do! Without even thinking, she lunged towards the blue-shelled koopa. "Daisy, wait!" Luigi cried, but it was too late. The yellow-shelled koopa ran in front of his blue-shelled comrade and took out a wand. He zapped Daisy and turned her into a picture. Luigi and Waluigi stared in wide-eyed horror. "Now co-operate slaves!" The yellow-shelled koopa boomed. The blue-shelled koopa picked up the picture frame while the yellow-shelled one escorted our two pals far away…

It was not until hours later, that Luigi and the others had reached a gloomy part of Sarasland. It looked worse than Bowser's domain, with towers spiraling up into the clouds, and wilted flowers. The yellow-shelled koopa opened the gates to what appeared to be the main castle. Waluigi swallowed, "Chances are, they're going to turn us into goombas to do their dirty work!" Luigi swallowed hard. He had heard myths about residents of Sarasland transformed into Goombas after entering this castle, and never being the same. However, he was more worried about Daisy. Morphed into a picture frame, probably to be up on a wall to collect dust. It made Luigi burn up inside. The two were dragged down a long hallway. It was not long before they were face to face with the koopas' master. He wore a long blue cape, his face covered by a red mask. "I am King Tolmort," He boomed, "King of Sarasland!" "You're not king of Sarasland," Luigi growled, "It's Daisy's father who's king, and you won't be getting on top of that throne!" Tolmort chuckled, "Exactly what Daisy's parents said to me…They annoy me so much." Waluigi frowned nervously, "Um, what're you going to do with us?"

Tolmort grinned. He scratched his chin, "Hmmm…what to do with you two. I suppose I could just kill you…" Waluigi clutched his neck and swallowed. "Or," Tolmort continued, "I could toss you in the dungeon, and starve you to death." He continued to think it over thoughtfully. He then turned to the yellow-shelled koopa. "YK," He murmured softly, "Please turn our special guest back to her regular state." YK nodded firmly, he took out his wand, tapped the picture gently, and with a flash of light Daisy was back to her normal self. She groaned, "What's happening…?" "Ah, my sweet Daisy," Tolmort hissed gently, "Welcome to my humble abode." Daisy turned to Luigi, who was struggling to get free and see if his friend was hurt. Tolmort seemed to notice this. "Well, I see you two have feelings for one another…" Luigi and Daisy's faces went red and they looked down at the floor quietly. Waluigi sneered and sang, "Luigi and Daisy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…" Luigi and Daisy hissed at Waluigi and both held their fists up threateningly. Waluigi choked and stopped his teasing trembling in fear of a serious wailing. Tolmort sniffed, "YK, take the annoying purple one to the dungeon, I'll deal with these lovebirds myself…" YK nodded and dragged Waluigi into the dungeon. Tolmort pulled a lever and sent Luigi and Daisy tumbling down into the darkness.

The two landed in a pile of skeletons and bones. Daisy screamed in horror and Luigi flinched in shock. "Where are we?" Luigi asked. Daisy trembled, "Please, someone just tell me what's going on…" "That Tolmort guy," Luigi started, "Is the one that trapped your real parents in his dungeon. Those two koopas were waltzing around as your parents without you even noticing what happened."

"That explains the sudden change in character after the battle!"

"…Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Remember the war between Sarasland and the Beanbean kingdom?"

"You mean the one that occurred ten years ago?"

"Yeah, well my parents were in that war and fought valiantly…"

"Read all about it in the history books!"

"My parents are kind, gentle, and would let me go outside whenever I pleased…"

"But I thought…"

"After the war, my parents came back all strict and like an army general, it made me sick to my stomach!"

"That's it!"

Daisy cocked her head, "What's it?" "Tolmort, he wanted the koopas to dress as your parents 'cause they wanted you to get annoyed," Luigi said triumphantly, "That way you would run away from the castle. With your parents locked in the dungeon, and no heir to the throne, Tolmort would rule all of Sarasland with an iron fist!" "That no good son of a…" Daisy hissed. A loud roar interrupted their talk. The two turned around, and through the dim light of what they now realized was an arena, saw a massive Piranha plant. "Welcome to my battle arena," Tolmort's voice crackled over the intercom, "Meet my prized creation Petey Piranha! He hasn't been given a decent meal lately, so maybe you'll fill him up nicely." The monstrous plant hissed its mouth oozed purple slime. Luigi took out a fire flower and morphed into Fire Luigi. He tossed a fireball at Petey. It barely even phased the plant. This was obviously no ordinary Piranha plant, Luigi thought. Petey roared and whipped Luigi with one of its large vines. Luigi slammed face first into the wall and collapsed. He morphed back to his regular state. Petey then turned its attention to Daisy who was trying to wake Luigi. Its vine wrapped around the princess who struggled to get free.

Petey brought Daisy up to face level and licked his lips. "Luigi," Daisy asked nervously, "I think you should wake up now!" Luigi remained motionless. "Luigi are you okay…?" Daisy asked. Petey opened its mouth wide and was ready to swallow Daisy whole. "Luigi…?" Daisy asked quietly. Petey tossed Daisy high in the air. "Luigi, please wake up!" Daisy shouted. She dropped towards Petey's open mouth. "LUIGI!" She screamed tears spilled from her eyes. She fell into Petey's mouth. The beast shut its mouth and swallowed her whole. Her scream of terror reached Luigi's ears and he woke up instantly. "Daisy," Luigi stared at the beast as it swallowed her whole, "DAISY!" He lunged towards the beast and wielded in his hand something he found while on one of his journeys with Mario. It looked like a fire flower but covered in ice. Luigi's body instantly started turning into ice. Before long, he had morphed into Ice Luigi. Petey piranha roared with delight and was ready to grab Luigi when the beast felt cold all over. Luigi was on top of Petey's head and his hand was touching the beast's massive cranium. The Piranha plant was starting to freeze from head to toe. In less than minutes, Petey was an ice statue.

Luigi then slammed his fist clean into Petey. The statue of ice cracked, and shattered into a million pieces. Daisy fell, covered in the purple slime. Luigi caught her and looked at the princess worriedly. He put her down gently on the ground. "Luigi…I…" Daisy murmured she was close to tears. "Daisy," Luigi asked, "Are you…?" Without thinking, Daisy kissed him directly on the lips. Luigi looked startled at first, but then he closed his eyes and enjoyed his moment of triumph. His first kiss, with a girl, a princess. The two stopped and stared at each other. "That kiss could get me in trouble with your parents…" Luigi muttered. Daisy frowned, "In worse trouble than we're in now?"

"Good point…"

"We have to find a way out of here…"

"Well maybe there's a secret passage around here somewhere…"

The two started searching for a way out of the arena. Luigi frowned and pulled a small lever. The caged door opened and allowed a passage out. The two dashed out and found themselves in a dark cellar. "Where are we?" Daisy asked quietly. Luigi frowned and looked into one of the cages. "We're…in the dungeon." He murmured horrifically. They soon heard the moaning of various prisoners. "Water…" One of them said. Another groaned in pain and hunger. "Save us…" Another croaked. "These poor people," Daisy whispered, "How could Tolmort do something like this?" The two soon heard the sounds of a harmonica. Luigi knew that it was Waluigi. The purple kid would always take lessons whenever he could, and he sounded like a maestro. Luigi guided Daisy past all the cages until he came to the one housing his purple rival. "Hey, Weegee and Daisy," Waluigi sniffed, "It took you guys long enough. I thought you were eaten by that monster in the arena." "I managed to come through," Luigi replied, "Now where's the key to your cage?"

"All these cages are connected to one massive terminal in the other room."

"Alright, I'll go."

"_But_ it's being guarded by YK."

"…Shoot."

"Don't forget he has that wand with him…"

"I know."

Luigi dashed for the door, but stopped. "Daisy, go and hide," He whispered, "I can't risk anything happening to you!" Daisy nodded firmly. He reached the door and slowly opened it. The door creaked. Luigi poked his head in and nearly yelped in surprise. YK was snoozing right by the door, wand in hand. Luigi quietly tiptoed towards the terminal. He pressed the _OPEN_ switch and heard all the cages click open. Luigi frowned, _that was far too easy…_he thought quietly. His eyes shot open when he realized his dire mistake. He heard Daisy's cry of surprise and slowly turned around. Tolmort was standing in front of him, Daisy in his clutches. One of his hands held a wand. "One move," Tolmort hissed, "And your precious girlfriend becomes a goomba!"


	4. Rescue

YK escorted Luigi towards a cell. Daisy frowned and bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Luigi," She muttered, "I should've hid someplace better." Luigi smiled weakly, "It isn't your fault. I should've known it was a trap to begin with." The two were finally brought to a cell housing two other people. Luigi turned to Daisy, whose hands were over her mouth. The two were in rags, but looked like royalty. It took Luigi time to realize that they were Daisy's parents. Her father turned and looked upon Daisy with wide eyes. "My dear daughter," He whispered hoarsely, "How you've grown." Daisy's mother smiled gently, "Oh how've we missed you…" "Mother…Father," Daisy murmured, "It's really you…I…" At this, she broke down crying. YK frowned, "Oh, a little family reunion. A shame I have to break it up." He pushed Luigi into the cell and slammed the door shut, dragging Daisy by her arm. Luigi turned to the two adults. "How'd you end up here?" He asked. "During the war," Daisy's mother started, "Me and my husband were leading the army against the evil King Tolmort, who had plans of conquering Sarasland. We defeated him, and Queen Bean took over the throne. But he had one more trick up his sleeve." "Indeed," Daisy's father hissed, "He warped us to his dungeon and had his servants YK and Bon-Bon, the blue-shelled koopa act like us so Daisy wouldn't expect we were missing. We've been in here ever since…" Luigi looked out of the small window providing dim light from outside. He should not have done this by himself. He should have brought Mario and Wario along just in case. Now he was trapped here for good. It was over. Upstairs, an earthquake shook the dungeon. Luigi frowned, and then yelped as a red drill burst from the ground. The drill stopped and it took Luigi a moment to realize it was his older brother, Mario. "Hey Luigi," Mario said, "You okay?" Luigi smiled in surprise, "Mario, you're here! How'd you…?"

"Waluigi sent a distress call after you freed him from the cell."

"He escaped?"

"Yep, he made it out of here and got to me and Wario."

"Where is the food-loving guy anyway?"

"Upstairs."

Wario was raiding the food table, dodging beams of magic from Tolmort's wand. "You fat, annoying little…!" He hissed. Wario's ear twitched at the word 'fat'. "Did you just call me 'fat'," He growled, "Nobody calls me fatso and gets away with it!" He picked up the entire table and tossed it at Tolmort. Tolmort dodged quickly, a huge hole left in the castle wall. Wario picked up one of the pillars and hit Tolmort like a baseball. The dreaded villain went careening through the air, dropping his wand in the process. Wario stomped on it. "No," Tolmort boomed, "What have you done? That was my only wand!" "You asked for it!" Wario growled.

"I'll crush that fat little neck of yours…"

"You called me fat, again!"

Wario took out a piece of garlic. Tolmort smirked, "What's that going to do, give you superpowers?" "Actually," Wario sneered, "Whenever I eat garlic, I, mild-mannered Wario become…" He swallowed the garlic and his attire changed instantly. He wore a purple mask, cape and gloves with a yellow 'W' emblazed at the top of his mask. He wore a pink one-piece pajama with garlic emblazed all over. He went into a heroic pose and hollered, "Wario-man, protector of all things good!"

Daisy sat in a little dungeon on the top floor of the castle, crying quietly. She peeked out the tiny window and saw the gloomy setting. This depressing place was her new home for an eternity. She started thinking about Toadette, forever frozen as a statue. Daisy buried her face into her orange dress and sobbed even more. She suddenly felt a warm hand touch her face gently and thought it was a dream. She looked up, saw Luigi, along with her parents, and…was that Mario? "Why're you crying?" Luigi asked simply. Daisy's face beamed. It was not a dream. Luigi, her knight in shining armor, was rescuing her. She hugged Luigi tight, completely forgetting her parents and Mario were there to see it. "C'mon," Luigi said, "We're getting out of here." The team quickly made their way down to the main hall, they were about to escape when they all suddenly froze. Luigi managed to turn his head to see who was there. It was YK, his wand in hand, grinning in triumph. "And where do you think you're going, hm? I think you would all like being goombas, eh?" He raised his wand, ready to turn them all into goombas, when Tolmort crashed through the wall and collided into YK. The yellow-shelled koopa dropped his wand and crashed through another wall before collapsing unconscious along with Tolmort.

A pink foot stomped on the wand, crushing it instantly. Everyone was able to move again and the team turned to see who saved them. "Wario-man saves the day again," Wario hollered, stepping out of the smoke and dust, "No need to thank me!" Everyone's jaw dropped at Wario's attire and look. "Now, to make my daring escape," He continued heroically, "Up, up, and away!" He dashed through the door. "Hold it right there!" Everyone, including Wario-man turned to see Bon-Bon wielding another wand. "You've been a serious pain in the arse, so I'm going to take care of this once and for all!" He pointed the wand at Daisy and launched a magic spell. "Daisy, look out!" Luigi shouted. He leaped in front of Daisy and got blasted full force by the magic. A blinding light covered the room. Soon the light was gone. Daisy opened her eyes and gasped in horror. Luigi lay on the ground as a stone statue. "Luigi," Daisy whispered quietly, "He's been…" "Luigi!" Mario shouted. He glared at Bon-Bon who grinned in triumph. "Well serves greenie right," He hissed, "Should've just left Daisy here to become a stone statue." Wario frowned, "Weegee sacrificed himself…he's a true hero! I must avenge his death!" Bon-Bon sniffed, "Don't even try to fight back; I'll just turn you all to stone one by one, until you're all statues." He raised the wand ready to turn them all into statues, when a purple streak grabbed the wand. Bon-Bon stared in surprise, "Hey what the…?"

"I would've come sooner," Waluigi sneered, "But I got held up by some of Tolmort's goons." Wario grinned triumphantly, "Waluigi, my partner in crime! Quickly, you must transform into your alter ego…" Waluigi ate a piece of garlic himself, and shuddered, "Gross, but it'll do…" His attire changed instantly to an all-black attire. Wario and Waluigi went into heroic poses. "I'm Wario-man, protector of all things good and precious!" Wario hollered. "And his trusty side-kick," Waluigi boomed, "The Dark thief!" Bon-Bon smirked, "What kind of crazy get up is that? This isn't Halloween y'know!" 'Wario-man' grabbed the wand from the 'Dark thief' and blasted a magic spell at Bon-Bon, YK, and Tolmort. A blast of light hit the three, and in seconds, they morphed into goombas. "Oh no," Bon-Bon yelped, "Don't y'know this spell is permanent? Change us back!" Tolmort woke up and stared at his new look. "Wh-what's happened to us?" YK also awoke to the new discovery. "Oh, no…" He murmured. 'Wario-man' sniffed at the wand, "Now to get rid of this evil device." He snapped it in half. "Nooooo," Bon-Bon roared, "now we'll never be normal again!" "I'm a goomba forever!" YK groaned. "We'll, get you for this," Tolmort hissed, "Just you wait and see!" With that, they dashed off. Everyone turned their attention to the petrified Luigi. "He's not turning back," Daisy murmured, "Why isn't he turning back? Wario destroyed the wand!" Wario scratched his chin, "I believe this spell, like the goomba spell, may be…permanent." Daisy turned to Waluigi who shrugged. "Sorry Mario," Waluigi murmured, "Same goes for you Daisy, but there's no way we can revert him back to normal…" Daisy stared at Luigi before bursting into tears. Mario quietly started to cry. "Why," Daisy whispered quietly, "Why'd you have to go and sacrifice yourself…for me?" Mario stood at his little brother's side. He remembered all the good times they had together. The parties, the adventures, heck with it, even unclogging the toilets were fun…until they exploded. "Such a noble soul in one so young," Daisy's mother said, "Like Mario, he's a true hero." "One who thinks about others," Daisy's father murmured, "Unselfish, compassionate, heroic…all the attributes of a king." Daisy turned to her parents, "You're saying that…" "He would make a fine husband for you Daisy." Her mother said quietly.

"But…but he's gone!"

"Not quite," Wario cheered, "I 'Wario-man' always come prepared for any situation, anytime, anywhere, I'll…" "What're you trying to get at Wario?" Mario asked. Wario took out a shining yellow object. "That's a…power star!" Mario said in surprise. He brought it down to Luigi's chest. "By the power of garlic," Wario boomed, "Awaken!" A streak of light exploded from the star and encased Luigi in a gold aura. The stone disappeared from the Luigi's body and soon, Mario's younger brother was himself again. Luigi got up from the ground, dazed and confused. "Whoa, what happened," Luigi muttered, "Where am I?" "Luigi," Daisy said through tears, "You're okay!" "Luigi," Mario shouted, "You're alive!" The two embraced the green plumber in training, who cocked his head. "Did I, um…miss something?"

A few hours later, Luigi and the others were back at the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy's parents were so impressed with Luigi's act of sacrifice to protect their daughter; they allowed him to come to the castle anytime he pleased. Daisy was allowed to go to the Mushroom Kingdom anytime she wished. When they reached back to the Sarasland, the spell on Toadette had worn off, and Daisy was more than pleased. Wario and Waluigi, surprisingly, got medals of Valor for their work in defeating Tolmort and his minions YK and Bon-Bon, as well as reviving Luigi. Though that did not mean Luigi was without a medal himself. He earned the Star medal, a very rare medal given to those who show true heroism in the face of danger. Mario already had twelve of those in his room. Now Luigi had his first medal. He no longer felt like a second banana. He felt like a hero, a true hero.

**Um, don't mistaken this for the end boys and girls. There's still more adventures to come in later chapters. Don't forget, Read and Review, or else Wario-man will summon the power of garlic upon you!**


End file.
